Darcy's Parents
by Stina Whatever
Summary: Darcy Lewis's parents could be anyone. These are several drabbles with a different parent each time, like Black Widow, Loki, Wolverine and She-Hulk.
1. 1 through 4

Darcy's Parents

1: Loki

There had been three kids in her sixth grade class with single parents. Darcy had been the only one to have a single dad. Her mom came to visit sometimes, and she was gorgeous. Always had a great story involving her brother and his three friends.

2: Wade Wilson aka Deadpool

Darcy adored her dad growing up. He was off his rocker, obsessed with Bea Arthur, and best of all, he knew how to kill someone with an olive. He did however really like guns, so she always got one for her birthday. The taser that she got from her mom was still her favorite weapon.

3: Natasha Romanoff aka Black Widow

Darcy is adopted. Her parents has always been very upfront about it, and let her look at the adoption papers and search for her bio-parents. She only ever found out her bio-mom's hair color, the color of blood, of Russia, red. She didn't inherit the red hair, but she was pretty certain she inherited her determination from her bio-mom, and her independence. It probably wasn't true, but it was a nice thought.

4: Graydon Creed

Darcy's dad's in the military. She's a military brat, and grew up first with her mom in an apartment infested with cockroaches and then moving from army base to army base. She learns that everyone is entitled to their own opinions, but your own is the one true opinion. They haven't seen each other since Darcy graduated high school.

**AN: This is a story that I will continue writing until I run out of plausible or not-so-plausible characters. If you have any wishes, please tell them in a review. Also, tell me what you think :)**


	2. 5 through 8

Darcy's Parents

5: Tony Stark aka Iron Man

Darcy never knew who her dad was, but whoever it might be had given her a short attention span, 'cause God knew her mom did one thing at a time, in order of importance. Darcy'd never done that. It was boring. Of course, that mindset led to all nighters but who cares?

6: Charles Xavier, aka the Professor

Darcy had seen a picture of her dad, when he met her mom. He had had blue eyes, really nice mouth and a glass in his hand. His pick up lines had been awful, her mom said, but he was so cute, just like you, Darcy. You're as smart as him too, so smart, sweetheart. Work hard on your homework now, there is just brightness in your future. Darcy never said anything to her mom about the voices.

7: Lester aka Bullseye

Darcy never missed her target. Her dad didn't either, and that just made it all the worse when he hit her. She got herself emancipated at sixteen, and she got herself a taser. She always carried it with her, that and her pepper spray and the gun. She hadn't killed anyone. Yet.

8: Jennifer Walters aka She Hulk

Darcy's mom was shy, and a bit clumsy. But she had a big heart, and was very brave. Darcy tried to be like her, stand up for those who couldn't defend themselves. Of course, sometimes she lost her temper and just hit people. Her mom would never do that unless she was drunk, but it was very satisfying.

**AN: The second installment. Please tell me what you think.**


	3. 9 through 12

Darcy's Parents

9: James "Bucky" Barnes aka Winter Soldier

Darcy's dad is odd, and mentally unstable. He uses old words, and has a problem keeping to one language, something that Darcy doesn't mind. She always gets an A in whatever language class she takes.

10: Akihiro aka Daken

Darcy met her dad once a month, sometimes less, and he was slightly terrifying. Slightly because it wasn't as if he could kill her. He taught her how to flirt, and she used his techniques with great success. Her cleavage helped, too.

11: James Logan aka Wolverine

Darcy loved reading, knowing of other cultures. She also enjoyed spending time outside, and once she'd been attacked by a wild animal. _That _was never thought of, ever.

12: Raven Darkholme aka Mystique

Darcy's dad didn't visit often, and visited less as Darcy grew older. Visits that, once upon a time, had lasted a whole month, now rarely lasted past the four hour mark. That was because Darcy was not special. But that was fine, really, fuck being special and fuck her dad. She was herself, and as her mom said, that was more than enough.

**AN: Here is the third installment, hope you have enjoyed. Please review, ****suggest characters and ask if you have anything you're wondering. Thanks Guest, for your review. What do you mean by setting these as a challenge? I don't think I get what you mean.**


	4. 13 through 16

**Anyone who wants to use these ideas in a story, or just extend the drabbles is welcome to, if I'm informed in a review, mail or PM, because if anyone does do that, I want to read.**

Darcy's Parents

13: Wanda Maximoff aka Scarlet Witch

Darcy was insane. It wasn't just stealing cars and doing drugs, that was all good fun, but she really was. She went to a shrink twice a week. And that did sometimes help when she just got so mad, but she had still burned down two houses, smashed three windshields and broken a dog's neck. She was _not _sorry about the dog, the dog was fucking rabid.

14: Erik Lehnsherr aka Magneto

Darcy was a mutant. It wasn't anything physical and she barely used her power. Okay, she may have used it for free cable. And stealing. Her car that hadn't been working when she got it. Her cellphone. Okay, she used it.

15: Victor von Doom aka Doctor Doom

Darcy had been conceived during her mom's university days. Her mom hadn't gone to university, just sort of loitered around the gates, but that had been enough to, according to her, snag the future Monarch of Latveria. She didn't want to take out child support because he had given her a creepy impression. Darcy was just sad she couldn't get the newest of Stark technology and her education paid for.

16: Reed Richards aka Mr Fantastic

Darcy had been conceived during her mom's university days. Her mom hadn't gone to university, just sort of loitered around the gates, but that had been enough to, according to her, snag the future Mr Fantastic. Of course, he was very busy with science, of all things, to pay much attention to Darcy's mom. He'd graduated when she found out that she was pregnant, and well, Darcy's mom could take care of herself. And Darcy's mom was really happy with her decision, because of what the Fantastic Four got up to on a daily basis.

**AN: Tell me what you think :)**


	5. 17 through 20

**For once, it's from the parent's perspective.**

17: Frost Giants

After the Great War, life and innovation came to a stop on Jotunheim. Their resources had been decimated, they didn't have a _quarter_ of the food necessary to feed the survivors and their power, the Casket of Ancient Winters, had been taken from them. A few tried to go on with their life, a few tried to come up with a new power source, a few tried to rebuild the cities, and a few succeeded in getting food. It was during this time that Helga became pregnant with Bård's child. The child was, as any child would be during these circumstances, sickly. It became clear, after a year, that the child would not survive for long. It required food, a real place to live and light to survive. Without the Casket, the child could not be healed on Jotunheim. The child was sent to Midgård, with one of the few shape shifters that had survived the war the Asgardians.

18: Skrulls

Akorr and Char'tk had gotten three hatchlings, and they were up to their ears in them, seeing as they were full of energy and too curious for their parents sanity. That wasn't the only problem that the hatchlings brought with them. The parents weren't that rich, as a matter of fact, they were pretty poor. That led to Akorr looking for a job that paid well, but didn't require much presence of xhe. Unfortunately for Akorr, the job was with religious extremists who needed some creative accounting. This led to Akorr being sentenced to death, and Char'tk fleeing to Earth with the hatchlings.

19: Kree

Dar-cy Lell was smart, her mother knew. Too smart, too early. The Supreme Intelligence was amazing and it was the Supreme Intelligence who ensured that the Kree empire ran as well as it did. She just didn't want her daughter involved. It was funny, she'd never even thought about what she would feel for the child when she signed up for the program. She'd never thought that, three years later, she'd be shot for treason.

20: Hel

It was just her luck, getting pregnant although it was physically impossible for her to get pregnant. Well, if the baby didn't die, it would sure bring some life to Niflheim. And her baby did bring life o Niflheim, until she realized that if the baby stayed there much longer, she would die. She contacted her father, gave the baby away, and spent a week crying. She then consoled herself with the fact that, no matter what, her baby would one day get back to Niflheim, to bring life.

**AN: Next chapter will be about what this means to Darcy. Review!**


	6. 21 through 24

21: Helga and Bård

Darcy never cared about temperature that much. Sometimes she thought it was too hot, but otherwise, well, there was a reason she had a thermostat outside of her door that she checked everyday before she got dressed, remembering the really embarrassing time that she had turned up at school in shorts and a t-shirt, when everybody else was wearing their winter coats.

22: Akorr and Char'tk

Darcy had never understood why the outside mattered so much to earthlings. Yes, it was hard to change. But wasn't that all the more reason to only care for the inside? Maybe it was something only earthlings understood. To try and understand better, she decided to do poli-sci. It was serious, but still gave her a chance to look more into beauty ideals and gender identity.

23: Kree

Darcy was fuming. She wasn't stupid, like Stark had said, she was so much smarter than him that she had already come up with 20 different plans to kill him with. But she couldn't protest. Admitting that she was smart was a danger, it was a big danger. She'd just have to kill him. The Pepper plan was a good candidate, as was Operation Bad Rumors. Either destroy Stark Industries by killing it's leaders, or drive it into the ground for her to raise out of the dirt. She'd have to think about it.

24: Hel

Darcy had first gotten fascinated by death when she saw her kindergarten teacher get overrun by a car. It was very traumatic for the whole group, and supposedly more so for her. She didn't see why, her teacher would get to go on an adventure, she was more jealous than traumatized. After being put on suicide watch when she was fourteen, she decided a brighter wardrobe and friends may be a good thing to get so she wouldn't go into foster care. And she didn't want her parents to leaver her behind (maybe she loved them).

**AN: I really hate getting reviews, twelve hours after I've updated saying 'More soon please'. It doesn't matter if there's a please tacked to the end, they make me mad. So don't do that. This time it just made me loose inspiration and will to write this, for the evenings. Worse things can happen, and in the future I am going to be focusing on my other story.**

**And after that, have anything nice to say, put it in a review. :)**


	7. 25 through 28

25: Matthew Murdock aka Daredevil

Darcy grew up in Hell's Kitchen in New York with her father. It was pretty nice, even though she had to be quiet a lot and her dad kept long hours and spent the night beating up criminals. Sometimes those criminals came to visit, but she had a taser. No one was getting past her and her taser.

26: Emma Frost aka White Queen

Darcy didn't like her mom because her mom hadn't wanted her when she was newborn, and at her cutest. Emma liked her daughter, but when Darcy arrived Emma was just not able to support herself and her baby. In later years she could, and she tried to get Darcy to move in with her, but Darcy had her parents and she was happy and thought Emma should wear something else.

27: Steven Rogers aka Captain America

Darcy's life was normal up until her teacher in high school forced her to be a part of PE, not listening to Darcy's protests that, NO, exercising wasn't good for her. It turned out that Darcy wasn't that far off, it was extremely dangerous for her classmates to play dodge ball with her. It wasn't just _potentially_ bruising, it was bruising. Darcy enjoyed exercising since that day, it gave her excellent opportunity to avenge all the social injustice in school. This didn't last long. Darcy's health started to deteriorate when she was twenty five, and she died of heart failure at twenty seven. There was no history of heart failure on Darcy's mother side, so it had to come from her unknown father.

28: Odin Borson aka the Allfather

Darcy was kinda old. Or really old. It all started when she turned forty and she realized she didn't look like the other forty-somethings in the village. It kinda worried her for sometime, but then she decided that she could just move and set up shop in another village far away as a goddess. That worked out until the Christians came and decided to remove all traces of hedonism from Scandinavia. Then she had to move every tenth year and she wasn't given gifts all the time. It was a sad existence compared to her last.

**AN: The Allfather drabble is for Kenokosan, who requested it.**

**And yeah, the timeline for the Captain America drabble leaves something to be desired, but it's a mesh of the comics and the movies. Don't think long, or think too long and it's understandable.**


	8. 29 through 32

29: Howard Stark

Darcy's mom was classy, and awesome, but a bit old. That was the reason Darcy had spent the month after New Mexico in the hospital with her mom, who looked too wrinkly and old and god, Darcy didn't want her to die. She really tried to not show that every time she went to the bathroom, she cried, but her mom cheered her up with stories of her wild youth as a USO dancer and of Darcy's father. It was kinda nice, but it felt wrong to Darcy. She was the one who was supposed to be strong, damn it!

Her mom died before she could start to cheer up her mom.

Years later, she signs up for the Extremis project because she needs the money.

30: Azazel

Darcy both loved and hated university. First there was the whole thing with going to an _actual school_, which made her feel all giddy, and her major was more interesting than it had appeared to be in the beginning. Then there was the thing with her living in the school dorms and having to hide her tail. It was pretty bendable and easy to hide underneath baggy clothes, but when you were supposed to be naked it was harder. Her roommate thought that the reason why she showered in the middle of the night was because she had a body image issue. It wasn't.

31: Pietro Maximoff aka Quicksilver

Darcy was a bad girlfriend. It wasn't as if she worked on it, or tried to be as annoying as she could, but maybe she didn't care enough about her boyfriend? Or she just couldn't stand him being so excruciatingly slow all the time.

32: May Parker aka Aunt May

You'd think that there would be no shame in having a child without a father to show for it in the late 80's. Turns out it was. Darcy was quite shocked when she heard about that, but she was really happy about not having to travel the States by foster homes and instead live with her mother, her mother's husband and their nephew. Peter was such a cute little boy, so easy to tease.

**AN: The Howard Stark drabble is for Tonnocal. Hope you enjoyed, and review!**


	9. 33

33: Unknown

Darcy was adopted. It wasn't a big deal, her parents just couldn't do the horizontal tango and end up with a kid. She didn't know who her bio-parents were, either, but did it matter? No. But sometimes Darcy thought of what could've been, how many people there must be in the world who had given up on their children.

**AN: Thanks to SailorLight for favoriting and following, Witch08 for favoriting and following, winter winds for following and SideswipesSunshine42 and Sara Ivy Wolf for favoriting.**

**Sd you might guess, this is the last chapter. I've run out of ideas, and I figured that this collection deserved some sort of ending. I am, however, still open to suggestions. If there's any character you want to see as Darcy's parent, PM me or put it in a review. **


End file.
